fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitch's Mess
Mitch's Mess is a Taco Mia-themed minigame in Papa's Hot Doggeria and onwards. The player has to try to find all the given items before time runs out. If you click on 3 incorrect items you are out. The layout of the items changed from Papa's Cheeseria onwards. Tips & Tricks *The layout is always the same but the items to find change every time, whether you win or not. *Try memorizing these pictures on the right to help finding items easier! *Saving many tickets together, then playing many in a row makes it easier to recall where the items are, than many individual plays each time around. Things to Collect # The order pad # Steel from Jacksmith # Cheese Cube # Cotton Candy Creameo # Copper from Jacksmith # Mild Sauce # Powdered Sugar from Pancakeria # Bronze from Jacksmith # Pickle # Cactus McCoy's Toy # Verde Sauce # Knife # Carrot # Plant # Burger # Nacho Sauce # Gold from Jacksmith # Banana # Cinnamon Powder from Pancakeria # Cactus # Cactus monster from Hot Shot # Jack-O-Lantern Sticker # Gummy Onion # Sour Cream # Pencil # Guacamole # Spatula # Foodini's Hat # Baseball Bat # Guitar # Chicken Wing # Tiki from Freezeria # Crystal from Jacksmith # Cherry # Power Ball from Cactus McCoy 2 # Spoon # Bacon # Jack-O-Lantern # Loco Mystery Sauce # Creameo # Red Pepper # Sherriff Badge # Potato monster from Hot Shot # Steak # Chilifeathers from Hot Shot # Dart # Pepper monster from Hot Shot # Hot Sauce # Egg # Blue Marker # Iron from Jacksmith # French Fry # Pump from Jacksmith # Raspberry # Celery # Crushida Pepper # Gem from Jacksmith # Tips Jar # Tomato wedge # Cookie # Hot Dog # Pan # A Tray # Whipped Cream # Green Pepper # Order Place # Taco # Sport Pepper # Yum 'n' Ms # Candy # Onion Ring # Milk Bottle # Capucino # 6 or 5 pieces of Cheese Popcorn (amount depend on layout) Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes #Hardshells Hat Hat #Small Taco Table Improves Waiting Score #Black Tile Floor Flooring #Hardshells Jersey Shirt #Taco Fence Improves Waiting Score #Taco Mia Poster Improves Waiting Score #Medium Taco Table Improves Waiting Score #Taco Mia Wall Wallpaper #Biker Helmet Hat #Hardshells Poster Improves Waiting Score #Large Taco Table Improves Waiting Score #Biker Jacket Jacket #Hardshells Bottoms Pants #Taco-Eating Trophy Improves Waiting Score Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes #Purple Dot Wall Wallpaper #Winter Parka Jacket #Purple Planks Flooring #Onionfest Poster Waiting Bonus #Rose-Colored Glasses Face Accessory #Onion Velvet Rope Waiting Bonus #Fancy Shoes Shoes #McCoy Shirt Shirt #Log Cabin Wall Wallpaper #Green Belt Belt Accessory #Orange Pants/Khaki Pants Pants #Viking Helmet Hat #Circle Floor Flooring # Comic Books Waiting Bonus Papa's Pastaria Prizes # Tropical Shirt Shirt # Teal Bottoms Pants # Luau Overshirt Jacket #Buffaloes Hat Hat #Viking Helmet Hat #Sizzlers Hat Hat #Fancy Shoes Shoes # Chili Stripe Wall Wallpaper # Wood Planks Flooring # Corn Stalks'' Waiting Bonus'' # Log Cabin Wall Wallpaper # Circle Floor Flooring # Comic Books'' Waiting Bonus'' # Jubilee Poster'' Waiting Bonus'' Papa's Donuteria Prizes # Blue Moon Poster Blue Moon Drizzle Bonus # Blue Polkadot Floor Flooring # Orange Dress Shirt Shirt # Small Halloween Table Waiting Bonus # Easter Glass Block Waiting Bonus # Multigrain Wall Wallpaper # Studded Belt Accessory # Md. Shamrock Table Waiting Bonus # Halloween Poster Waiting Bonus # Stache Lamp Waiting Bonus # Lab Coat Jacket # Valentine's Poster # Viking Helmet Hat *Rare Prizes *#Bronze: The Great Onion *#Silver: Rowdy Rico Game *#Gold: Palm Tree Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Donuteria -Mitch's Mess - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cheeseria Prizes #Logo Cap (Turkey) Hat # Ham Poster Sliced Ham Bonus #Stripe Scarf (White-Green) Extras # Planter Box Waiting Bonus #Basketball Jersey Jacket # Cobblestone Floor Flooring #Long Armwarmers Accessory # Cheddar Poster Cheddar Topping Bonus #Wristwatch Accessory # Pink Zag Wall Wallpaper #Trenchcoat Jacket # Large Harvest Table Waiting Bonus #Viking Helmet Hat *Rare Prizes #Bronze: Anchovy Gum Waiting Bonus #Silver: Jolly Roger Flag Waiting Bonus #Gold: Jacksmith Arcade Waiting Bonus Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_4.png|4 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_5.png|5 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_6.png|6 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_7.png|7 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_8.png|8 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_9.png|9 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_10.png|10 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_11.png|11 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_12.png|12 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_13.png|13 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_14_(Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_15_(Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Mitch's_Mess_-_Prize_16_(Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Bakeria Prizes # Easter Poster Waiting Bonus # Casual Sweater Shirt # Medium Groov Trunk Waiting Bonus # Fingerless Gloves Arms # Teal Stripe Wall Wallpaper # Valentine Balloons Waiting Bonus # Checkered Belt Belt # Red Floor Flooring # Bandana Hat # Pineapple Poster Pineapple Bonus # Winter Parka Jacket # Gladiator Helmet Hat # Stylish Smartwatch Arms Bronze Prize: The Great Onion Silver Prize: Pile of Tires Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prizes # Valentine's Poster # Blue Sweatbands # Easter Bottoms # Batters Hat # Sm. Easter Table # Pink Stripe Polo # Cobblestone Floor # Easter Vest # Easter Glass Block # Pink Zag Wall # Eyepatch # Chocolate Gum # Jojo Beret Bonus: # The Great Onion Papas's Taco Mia HD Prizes Trivia * All ores from Jacksmith appear in this game. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD